X’Ting
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Species These insectoid creatures, also known as Cestians, are the native inhabitants of the planet Ord Cestus, a barren red-rock planet. X’ting are evolved from flying insects, possessing a pair of vestigial wings attached to their segmented bodies. The X’ting society is that of a caste system containing dozens of subtle status levels, and greatly valued attention to detail and expert craftsmanship. X’ting physiology is such that the gender of the adults cycles between male and female every three years, altering their appearance every cycle from the smaller frames of the males, to the considerably larger female form. It is said that the X’ting gained control of Ord Cestus some 150 years before the Clone Wars when an unnamed Jedi Knight arrived on the planet and rallied the X’ting to fight against arachnid oppressors. Fifty years later, however, a great plague swept through the X’ting population, killing millions, destroying the X’ting Royal Family, and leaving only a handful of X’ting to perpetuate the Species. During the Clone Wars the X’ting acted as independent contractors, designing and assembling Battle Droids for the highest bidder. It was they who were responsible for the feared “Jedi Killer” series of Battle Droid. X’Ting Characteristics Personality: X’ting are extremely secretive, especially with matters involving their culture and their home planet. Generally, off-worlders who see too much are forbidden from leaving once they step foot on Ord Cestus. They maintain a strong respect for The Jedi and value technology, but hold the deepest appreciation for all things hand crafted. Physical Description: The X’ting are insectoids standing approximately two meters tall. They possess two pairs of arms, one set is considered the primary pair and are used for things requiring great strength and movement. The second pair of arms are used for finer manipulation. These arms are connected to an oblong segmented body containing three stomachs and other internal organs protected by a shiny exoskeleton and thick bristles. A pair of vestigial wings protrudes from their backs, and at the bottom of their abdomen is a large stinger, capable of injecting a powerful toxin into victims. Average Height/Weight: 'A typical X’Ting stands at 1.8 meters tall and weighs about 80 kilograms. 'Age Groups: X’Tings age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''The X’ting inhabit the planet of Ord Cestus, located in The Outer Rim Territories. Ord Cestus once served as an ancient munitions depot for Republic military forces, and in later years acted as a Republic prison colony. '''Languages: The native language is X’tingian, a series of clicks, clacks and ululations, though they are more than capable of speaking Basic. Example Names: G’Mai Duris, Trillot, Jesson Di Blinth, Resta Shug Hai. Adventurers: '''X’ting are rarely seen off of Ord Cestus. However, when encountering a X’ting out amongst others in the galaxy they can fill any role. X’ting are most commonly Scouts, favoring Fringer Talents, but can also be Soldiers or Nobles. X’Ting Species Traits X’Tings share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All X’Tings receive a +2 bonus to their Strength and Dexterity, but suffer -2 penalties to their Wisdom and Charisma. While gifted with the strength and agility only an insect form can provide, X’ting are naïve and overlooked by others. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, X’Tings have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''X’Tings have a base speed of 6 squares. They additionally have an inherent Fly speed of 6 squares. * '''Natural Armor: The X’tings posses a thick, chitinous carapace, which provides a +2 Natural Armor bonus to their Reflex Defense. A Natural Armor bonus stacks with an Armor bonus. * Poison Stinger: X’tings possess a poison stinger at the bottom of their abdomen which they can use in place of Unarmed attacks, dealing 2d4 Piercing damage. If successful, a second attack roll is made against the target’s Fortitude Defense every round at 1d20+5, until cured with a DC 15 Treat Injury check. Each successful attack by the poison deals 1d6 point of damage. * Natural Crafters: X’tings are gifted engineers, and upon character creation, may choose one area of engineering expertise. X’tings can choose to reroll any Mechanics checks made to either the Build Object or Design Starship, keeping the better of the two results. ** Or, X'tings may instead reroll Knowledge (Technology) and Knowledge (Physical Sciences), but the results of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Four Arms: X’tings have an additional set of arms, providing a +2 Species bonus to all Grab and Grapple checks. * Automatic Languages: All X’Tings can speak, read, and write both Basic and X’tingian. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:X’ting